Conventionally, transportation devices for transporting an object placed on a trough have been provided. An example of such a transportation device reciprocates a trough with respect to a transportation direction by means of a parallel link mechanism (reciprocating mechanism) that is connected to the trough.
For example, a transportation device disclosed in Japan Published Patent Publication No. 2000-247427 (published on Sep. 12, 2000) adopts a transportation system which moves a trough backward with respect to the transportation direction at a higher velocity than forward. This transportation device can reciprocate the trough in a transportation direction by rotating a motor connected to the parallel link mechanism in a forward direction.